


A Familiar Presence

by pinkcoat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Sunsets, Walks In The Park, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcoat/pseuds/pinkcoat
Summary: Your routine offers Kurapika some escape from the stresses of life.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Kudos: 61





	A Familiar Presence

The sun was already setting when you got off work. It didn't offer much in terms of time, but it was just enough to take a quick stroll before it got dark.

You jogged into a nearby park, and, following several peaceful minutes of exercise, you stumbled upon something—rather, someone—surprising.

Kurapika's sun hat, a soft white, stood out against the surrounding green. Smiling, you causally made your way over, soon falling into step with him. Something about the moment kept you silent; for whatever reason, a greeting didn't feel necessary.

While neither of you would admit to being close friends of long standing, these sorts of amicable silences you always found yourselves in hinted at the contrary.

Eventually, a desire to speak began pulling at you. "Soo," you said, the word slow, drawn out, with no real purpose. Half the time, Kurapika'd simply ignore these poor attempts at conversation, yet this time he couldn't help but snicker. Something about this—this consistency—made him feel nice.

It was in these rare moments that you'd try harder to get him to talk. Even rarer was that your prodding wasn't even necessary this time. "I'm alright, if that's what you're going to ask," he said, recovering from his giggles.

Despite the rarity of his response, this same talk had played out at least a hundred times by now.

Just like every other time before, you slipped your hand into his, lacing your fingers together firmly. You'd always do this right when things fell back into complete silence. And, as usual, the warmth of your hand made him realize just how chilly the evening had become.

A blush crawled up his neck and jaw, soon resting in his cheeks, as he tried to distract himself by gripping your hand a bit tighter.  
  
Despite picking up on his grip, you always pretended not to notice; you were too busy gazing at flowers that lined the park's winding paths. You led him by the hand to a shrub of white clematis. His eyes softened as he watched you gush over them.  
  
While you've both have been in this exact situation time and again, Kurapika still loved your passion, the glimmer in your eyes as you worked up the courage to ramble about whatever flowers you found. He loved the way you kept catching him at odd hours, even if all you'd get out of it was a semi-silent walk. He loved the way you'd still try and talk to him, even if he couldn't add much to the conversation. He loved this routine.  
  
With news of the Spiders' Yorknew wherabouts, sleep had become increasingly elusive to him—relaxation even more so.  
  
But, with you at his side, he felt at peace. He couldn't outright forget his mission, but the pressure and stress of it all was, at the very least, eased around you.

Your routine helped him. Helped to ground him. He needed that.

He needed—needs—you.

**Author's Note:**

> originally made 10.7.18, rewritten 8.26.20


End file.
